The Moment We Met
by Mira White
Summary: Having faith in someone is one thing, but learning to work with someone you hate is a whole different story...


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own Cardcaptors!

Author's Note: Here's my first attempt at a CCS fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy reading it (this chapter) as I did writing it! Some of the events are changed due to my purposes. And there is NO Meilin (*readers start thanking God*) in my story! Flamers are not welcome to review, and if you are a flamer I will lock you in the room that I keep Meilin in so she can't get in my story WITH HER! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**_"The Moment We Met"_**

**_Chapter 1: New Cardcaptors?_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sakura stared out across the vast, starlit horizon. The moon was very bright tonight, and its light illuminated the cherry tree that stood in her yard. Rain lightly pounded against the panes on Sakura's window, making the whole scene outside shimmer in pure beauty. On nights like this, she just loved gazing out her window in deep thought; it put her at peace. 

            Tonight she considered her position as a Cardcaptor. Many a times now, she had wondered why **she** had been chosen. Ever since the day she had opened up that stupid book in the basement she had been cursed with the duty of capturing the Clow cards. 

            Suddenly, Sakura's communication phone beeped.

             "Sakura, are you there? Pick up!"

            Sakura sighed unhappily. Would she ever get a break from this horrid job? She got up and gave one last longing look at the beautiful view before picking up.

            "Yeah Kero, I'm here."

            "We've got a Clow card down at the aquarium. Get here quickly! It's already wrecking havoc!"

            "I'm on it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Which card is it, Kero?"

            "The water card. It's very powerful."

            "Where is it?"

            "It's in the training tank. You better think quickly, this one won't be easy to beat!"

            "What are the facilities around here like?"

            "There's a freezer, and that's about it. Nothing that will be of much use to you."

            "BINGO!"

            Sakura raced off toward the training tank. This would be easier than she thought. Pure joy spread over her at the thought of her plan, lighting up her face. 

            "Sakura...? SAKURA...? What exactly did you mean by 'BINGO'?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As Sakura entered the training room, she sensed two powerful forces. One was the Clow card, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on what the other force was.

            "Force, know my flight, release the light! LIGHTNING!" a male voice called.

            Sakura looked around her, confused. Who had just said that? 

            She gazed around at her surroundings. Over by the edge of the tank she spotted a scrawny boy, about her age. He had messy, mouse brown hair, chocolate eyes which gleamed with determination,  and he was wearing a green costume with a foreign design on the front. On his head sat a funny looking hat, the same color as his costume, and in his hands was a long sword. She didn't know why, but there was something about the boy that scared her. 

            "Sakura, just don't stand there! Capture the card already!" Kero screeched.

            Sakura snapped out of her daze and nodded her head.

            "FLY CARD, RELEASE IN DISPEL!"

            Out of thin air appeared a long pink stick with a wing on each side of it. Sakura hopped on and soon was flying over the tank. She skimmed the surface of the water, and as she touched it a strong current tried to pull her under. As a quick as a mouse she was in the air again, with the water card following close behind. 

            "What are you doing, Sakura?"

            "Kero, go ahead of me and open the freezer door!"

            "Why?"

            "Just trust me!"

            Sakura continued to lead the water card on a wild goose chase for about five minutes. Finally she felt it was time for the capture. She gained more speed and led the water card to the freezer. She flew in, and the water card followed. Before it knew what was happening, Sakura was out the door and locking it in.

            "Why did you do that?"

            "It will freeze the water card into ice. Then I can capture it."

            "OHHHHHH!"

            After a few minutes, Sakura opened the door again, and where the water card had once been, stood a block of ice. "WATER CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER, CONFINE!" Into her magical wand the watery force went, and soon there was another Clow card in Sakura's hands, marking yet another successful capture. Sakura beamed at Kero; she was so proud of herself. Just a few short weeks ago she would **never **have been able to do that.

            "That was such an amateur capture," a voice said in a scoffy tone.

            Sakura slowly turned around, only to see the scrawny boy from earlier. "Who are you?"

            "The name's Li Showron, descendant of Clow Reed. I'm the rightful Cardcaptor, so you wont' be needed anymore. So go home and play with your dollies or something."

            "What do you mean by I won't be needed anymore?" Sakura glared at him.

            "Exactly that. You can't capture a card the right way. Besides, it's a one man job, my job."

            "I CAN TOO A CAPTURE A CARD THE RIGHT WAY!"

            She was about to lunge at the boy when Kero spoke.

            "Whoa, Sakura! Hold back! You can deal with him next time. Besides, I'm HUNGRY! It's almost breakfast time!"

            Sakura slowly turned her back to the boy.

            "You can try and deal with me next time, but I can assure you that you won't be any more skilled than you are now," Li smirked.

            Sakura turned cherry red. How dare he! She had been capturing cards successfully all by herself before this... this... CREEP showed up.  She started to whirl around. 

            "Keep walking, Sakura," Kero whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sakura yawned as she took her seat in homeroom. What a night it had been! First the capture, and then having to deal with that punk, Li! She just couldn't get over how rude and arrogant he had been! Because of him, she couldn't fall asleep at all last night! Fortunately though, she would never have to see him again.

            "Class, we're all in for a treat today," said Mr. Terrada. "We have an exchange student joining us, all the way from Hong Kong."

            Sakura eagerly sat forward. Wow! A student from Hong Kong!

            There came a knock on the door. Sakura looked towards it, dying of anticipation.

             "Come in!" called Mr. Terrada. The door opened, and in walked the new student.

            Sakura stared, wide eyed. She just couldn't believe it. It was that brat, Li! Of all the people from Hong Kong, why, why, WHY Li!?

            "Class, this is Li Showron. Li, you can have a seat next to Sakura. She'll be your buddy for today, and can show you around school."

            Li's eyes flickered towards Sakura, and by the look in his eyes, he recognized her too.

            Sakura groaned. Of all the luck!

            "You're so lucky!" whispered Madison, leaning over towards Sakura's desk. "I bet you'll learn a lot of new things from him! And he's cute too!"

            "Speak for yourself."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So, Sakura, what's this new kid like?" Madison asked, as the girls sat down to eat their lunch.

            Sakura flopped down next to Madison and sighed. "He's a spoiled brat, just like I knew he would be."

            Madison munched thoughtfully on her sandwich. "How can you say that, Sakura? You haven't said a single word to him all day, except when he asked where things were. So, since you haven't had a decent conversation with him yet and gotten to know him, you shouldn't judge."

            "I have every right to judge him the way I want!" Sakura cried, dropping her apple in disbelief.

            "And why, may I ask, is that?"

            "I met him last night, at the aquarium. Kero called and told me there was a Clow card that needed to be captured, so I went. When I got there, he was already on the scene. I paid no attention to him, and made my capture. Afterwards, he approached me and said I was an amateur. He also said that he was the rightful Captor, and that I wouldn't be needed anymore. And he didn't tell me that nicely. He was VERY rude about it!"

            "Wow, Sakura! He's a Cardcaptor too?"

            The young girl groaned for the millionth time that day. "Unfortunately, yes!"

            "Well maybe he takes his duties as a Cardcaptor more seriously than the rest of his life. Or maybe he was having a bad day.  Maybe he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. I mean, look how lonely he looks over there, eating all by himself. It must be really hard being the new kid at school. You should at least make an attempt to be nice to him."

            Sakura looked over to where Madison was pointing. She was right. Li did look awfully lonely. Guilt started to wash over her as she thought about how she had treated him earlier that day. 

            The intensity of her gaze made Li look in her direction. They locked eyes for a moment or two, the most uncomfortable moments of Sakura's life. In that moment she felt a sensation she had never experienced before. She felt all tingly inside, and for some reason excited. She didn't know what it all meant, so she shook the feeling off.

            "Sakura... Sakura?"

            She snapped back to reality as Madison called her name. "I'm sorry, what were you just saying?"

            "I was saying that you should try and make friends with him. Then you two can work together as a team for capturing cards."

            "Hai, that sounds like a good idea," she replied. Maybe she and Li could start over...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note (again!): So, what did you guys think at my first attempt at a CCS fanfic? Is it good so far? If you thought it was I'll post the next chapters here. I'm going to write them anyway, to keep my own sanity (not that I had any sanity to begin with, but that's another story)!

            Much, much, much, MUCH thanks to my three editors Akari, Scorpio, and Juno, especially Juno because she is "Little Miss Detail"! LOL! I love all you guys (not in that way for some of you people who have perverted minds!), and please, please, PLEASE continue to help me edit my fics! It's been great working with you guys, we've had lots of laughs, and hopefully we can continue to on the chapters to come!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Next time on "The Moment We Met"..._

            Li likes Julian? This can't be!

            Sakura and Li work together to capture a card?

This and more in _Chapter 2: Rivalry_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Dictionary:_

_Hai = Yes_


End file.
